headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Bitten: Bitten
"Bitten" is the fifth episode of season one of the supernatural werewolf series Bitten and the fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Andy Mikita with a script written by Daegan Fryklind. It first aired in Canada on the Space Channel on Saturday, February 8th, 2014. It first aired in the United States on Syfy on Monday, February 10th, 2014. Plot In this episode, Sheriff Karen Morgan continues the investigation into the disappearance of hunter Michael Braxton, which once again brings her to the doors of Stonehaven. Jeremy Danvers offers to help her and the other hunters assist in the search, but this is actually in order to keep local attention away from them. Elena Michaels uses her enhanced tracking abilities to ferret out Braxton's body. Nick Sorrentino has to stage a fight with one of the other hunters to distract them long enough so Elena can move the body off the estate - in werewolf form. As tension mounts, Elena reflects back upon the events that first brought Clay and she together, and the night that he bit her, forever cursing her as a werewolf. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This is the second episode of Bitten directed by Andy Mikita. He previously directed "Trespass". * This is the third episode of Bitten written by Daegan Fryklind. He previously wrote "Summons" and "Prodigal". This is his last episode from season one. * Pete Myers appears in flashback only in this episode. The character was killed off in "Trespass". * This is the fifth appearance of Fiona Highet as Sheriff Karen Morgan. She appeared last in "Grief". She appears next in "Stalking". * This is the third appearance of James McGowan as James William. He appeared last in "Trespass". He appears next in "Settling". * This is the fourth appearance of Natalie Brown as Diane McAdams. She appeared last in "Grief". She appears next in "Committed". * This is the second appearance of Michael Luckett as Daniel Santos. He appeared last in "Grief". He appears next in "Committed". * This is the second appearance of Noah Danby as Zachary Cain. He appeared last in "Grief". He appears next in "Stalking". * This is the first appearance of Victor Olson as played by actor Patrick Garrow. He appears next in "Descent". * This is the final appearance of Evan Buliung as Michael Braxton; revealed to be dead in this episode. He appeared last in "Trespass". * This is the fourth appearance of actor Rogan Christopher in the role of Deputy Paul O'Neil. He appeared last in "Trespass". This is his final appearance in season one. * This is the fourth and final appearance of actor Noah Cappe in the role of Travis. He appeared last in "Grief". * This is the fourth and final appearance of actor Chris Ratz in the role of Jack. He appeared last in "Grief". * This is he first and only appearance in season one of actor Andrew Moodie in the role of a warden. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2014 television episodes